Le parfum de la revanche
by Sybou
Summary: Ils avaient tout planifié. Ils allaient se venger... Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ? Qu'ils aient la même stupide idée... [OS - concours de Loufoca-Granger]


** Disclamer :** L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : **Le parfum de la revanche.

**Résumé de l'OS : **Ils avaient tout planifié. Ils allaient se venger... Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ? Qu'ils aient la même stupide idée...

**Blabla de l'auteur :** OS écrit dans le cadre du concours de Loufoca-Granger. Le thème est le suivant : une saint valentin non conventionnelle en plus de 2500 mots. Je ne sais absolument pas si le thème est respecté. Je ne savais pas trop comment l'interpréter. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Have fun :)

Sybou'.

.

**oOoOo**

.

_Salle commune des Serpentard, J – 4 avant la Saint-Valentin. _

« Granger me le paiera. Serment de Serpentard, cette garce paiera pour son affront. »

Je m'affalai dans le fauteuil près de Blaise et Pansy, tandis que ces deux derniers éclataient de rire. Un simple regard de ma part et ils se turent. Pourtant leurs yeux restaient moqueurs m'indiquant le fond de leurs pensées. Pour toute réponse, je grommelai.

Hermione Granger. Une Miss-je-Sais-Tout coincée. Un rat de bibliothèque lèche-botte des professeurs. Un castor avec des cheveux aussi repoussant qu'un balai à serpillière. Bref, une moins que rien, une ratée. Rien ne valait que je fasse attention à elle. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille insignifiante, banale. Mais tout ceci, la rendait parfaite dans un sens. Oui, cela faisait d'elle le bouc émissaire idéal.

Mais s'attaquer à une Granger n'était pas chose aisée. Si les choses semblaient simples au début, mes insultes, critiques, sortilèges, n'avaient plus aucun effet sur elle. Je ne parvenais plus à l'humilier. Désormais, elle m'ignorait. Je n'étais plus qu'une pauvre petite tâche de boue sur sa chaussure. Et ainsi, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Alors qu'il était de mon devoir de la briser, aujourd'hui c'était elle qui faisait de ma vie un enfer.

Quelle pourriture !

En cours de Potions, j'avais réussi l'exploit de faire exploser son chaudron avec un pétard mouillé du Dr. Flibuste. Ce que je n'avais par contre pas prévu est que ce pétard contenait des racines de Puffapod, élément essentiel à la potion que réalisait Granger. Ainsi, alors que j'avais désiré ardemment que cette Miss Parfaite rate sa potion, le contraire s'était passé, et au lieu de récolter un Désolant, elle s'était vue attribuer des félicitations et un Optimal.

Et les situations comme celles-là se multipliaient de jour en jour, à mon plus grand désespoir. J'avais brûlé son devoir de sortilèges, et Flitwick au lieu de la sermonner de ne pas rendre son parchemin à temps, avait finit par éclater de rire, rassurant la Gryffondor que malgré ce retard, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il l'avait même autorisé à lui remettre le devoir seulement la semaine suivante. Dans un autre contexte, je l'avais humilié devant des dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard et pourtant elle n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Et au fur et à mesure, les élèves au lieu de se moquer comme ils l'auraient fait auparavant, finissaient par devenir admiratif.

J'avais beau tout faire, cette garce obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait : de l'admiration et de l'empathie. Mais elle ne le méritait pas. Il était temps qu'elle redevienne celle dont on se moquait, celle que l'on humiliait. Mais toutes mes tentatives avaient jusque là échouées. Alors que faire ?

Alors, que je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon fauteuil pour réfléchir, mon regard se porta sur le tableau d'affichage. Sur ce dernier, une grande affiche rose était accrochée représentant de nombreux cœurs. Celle-ci annonçait la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui aurait lieu le jour de la Saint Valentin. Je me redressai, une idée surgissant dans mon esprit, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sournois, déclenchant la curiosité de mes amis.

« Quel est ton plan machiavélique, ô grand Drago ? »

Je les regardai tour à tour, savourant par avance le parfum de ma revanche. Mon sourire s'étira un peu plus, et je leur répondis avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

« Je vais lui offrir un cadeau de Saint-Valentin. »

.

**oOoOo**

.

_Dortoir des Gryffondor, J – 4 avant la Saint-Valentin. _

« Merlin, que je le déteste ! »

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, plongeant ma tête dans mon oreiller en grognant. Lavande et Parvati, certainement en train de discuter des derniers potins de l'école, poussèrent des exclamations de surprise en me voyant dans cet état. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ces dernières ne s'approchent de moi, et s'installent sur mon lit sans me demander mon avis. Je relevai la tête pour les observer tour à tour, puis enfonçai de nouveau mon visage dans le polochon.

« Hermione chérie, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda doucement l'indienne.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais celui-ci fut étouffer par mon coussin. Je connaissais les deux jeunes filles. Si celles-ci se montraient sympathiques à mon égard, j'en connaissais la raison. Elles ne cherchaient que ragots à se mettre sous la dent.

« Veux pas en parler » Grommelai-je.

« Hermione, ne fais pas l'enfant » Me reprocha Lavande « Nous voyons bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette et que tu as besoin d'en discuter. »

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir en tailleur, face à elles. Elles avaient raison. Il fallait que je me plaigne. Et malheureusement ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny n'étaient présent. Ces derniers étaient en effet à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Cela ne me laissait plus le choix. Alors, après avoir soupiré longuement, je me mis à déblatérer ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et finis par parler de Malefoy : les humiliations, les insultes, les sortilèges… Bref, tout ce qu'il faisait pour rendre ma vie infernale.

Et encore ma chance de ces derniers mois m'avait sauvée. Les professeurs avaient été compatissants à mon égard, les autres élèves semblaient m'avoir plus ou moins laissés tranquilles, et Malefoy s'était fait prendre plusieurs fois alors qu'il tentait de me lancer des maléfices par derrière. Mais je savais que cette situation ne durerait pas. Il s'acharnait encore et encore, s'attendant à ce que je craque à un moment ou un autre.

« Il me déteste, et croyez-moi, c'est réciproque » Terminai-je avec colère.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à glousser. Je fronçai les sourcils étonnée.

« Sur ce point là, tu n'en es pas certaine » Lança Parvati dans un rire suraigu.

« Je ne comprends pas tout » Admis-je dans un souffle.

« Il fait tout ça pour attirer ton attention Hermione » Renchérit Lavande toujours aussi excitée. « S'il s'acharne sur toi, ce n'est pas sans raison. Il ne te déteste pas. Bien au contraire. Il est amoureux de toi ! »

Mes yeux se firent aussi ronds que des Cognards tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermer juste après. Les paroles des deux Gryffondors se répercutèrent contre les parois de mon cerveau, et un silence s'installa. Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien, me laissant le temps d'assimiler leurs paroles. Et après que quelques minutes se soient écoulés, un fou rire s'empara de moi.

« Ahahah, elle est bien bonne celle-là » Soufflai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Les deux Gryffondor ouvrirent la bouche consternées, me montrant à quel point leur théorie était sérieuse. Par respect pour elles, je tentai de contrôler mes ricanements. Mais ce fut un échec considérable, et ces dernières vexées sortirent du dortoir.

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, encore secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Non mais vraiment. Comment pouvaient-elles imaginer une hypothèse comme celle-ci ? Drago Malefoy, amoureux de moi ? C'en était tout bonnement ridicule. Pendant une seconde, je me demandai quelle aurait été la réaction du Serpentard vis-à-vis de cette théorie. Ce dernier serait probablement plus horrifié qu'amusé. Probablement l'un de ses pires cauchemars. L'idée qu'il puisse même en faire un arrêt cardiaque me traversa l'esprit, et mon rire s'amplifia face à cette pensée.

Minute.

La solution n'était-elle pas là ? Réaliser le plus grand cauchemar de Drago Malefoy ? N'était-il pas l'heure de la revanche ? Une revanche dont j'étais sûre de savourer le parfum ? Avec un sourire victorieux, je me levai de mon lit pour me diriger vers la table de chevet de Lavande Brown. Sur celle-ci trônait une brochure rose ayant pour titre : « La Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux». Sans hésitation, je me saisis du parchemin. Il était temps de mettre en place ma vengeance.

.

**oOoOo**

.

_Grande Salle, Jour – J de la Saint-Valentin_

C'est avec bonne humeur, ce matin là, que j'entrais dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Avec impatience, je m'étais levé pour arriver avant les hiboux qui déposeraient le courrier du matin. Et parmi ces hiboux, se trouverait mon hibou, apportant tout un tas de niaiseries à notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable.

Je m'installai à côté de mes amis qui me lancèrent un sourire complice, et nous tournâmes tous trois nos visages vers la table rouge et or. Granger, comme d'habitude était déjà levé et semblait en pleine discussion avec Saint Potter et la belette, une expression radieuse sur le visage. Je me délectai par avance de la mine curieuse et emballée qu'elle allait afficher. Un admirateur secret, pour elle, ça allait être une grande nouveauté.

« Il est bientôt neuf heure et demi. Le courrier ne va pas tarder. » Se réjouit Pansy.

« Enfin » Murmurai-je en remplissant mon verre de jus de citrouille.

Et alors que je prononçai ces mots, une nuée de hiboux franchirent les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, et se posèrent devant les différents élèves. Je n'avais cessé d'observer la Gryffondor, qui avait vu mon hibou grand duc se poser devant elle. Mais je fus déçu. Elle avait récupéré le paquet distraitement, sans pour autant l'ouvrir. De loin, je crus comprendre que ses amis l'interrogeaient sur son colis. Mais celle-ci secoua la tête négligemment et posa les yeux sur moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, elle papillonna des yeux et me lança un sourire mutin.

« Je rêve où Granger est en train de te draguer à distance ? » Demanda Blaise moqueur.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui donner une réponse. Mon expression complètement ahurit le faisait pour moi. Avais-je loupée un épisode ?

Visiblement oui, puisqu'un hibou de l'école se posa devant moi, tenant fermement un bouquet de fleur dans une patte, et une enveloppe rouge dans l'autre. Après avoir lâché le bouquet, le hibou leva la pâte pour que je puisse détacher la lettre. Avec horreur, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante, qui explosa avant même que je ne puisse m'inquiéter.

_« Mon petit canard en sucre, je pense que tu conviendras qu'il était grand temps pour nous de nous dévoiler au grand jour. Notre amour étant si fort, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier sur tous les toits que tu étais à moi. Ces fleurs sont là pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime, et ce, malgré l'herpès que tu m'as refilé il y a quelques mois de ça. »_

Et sur ces derniers mots, l'enveloppe explosa dans un nuage de fumée, me laissant complètement abasourdi. Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle, me laissant me remettre de mes émotions. Puis, un éclat de rire retentit et je levai la tête vers Granger qui semblait bien s'amuser. Je lui lançai un regard noir, tandis qu'au fur et à mesure, l'hilarité de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout contamina le reste des élèves.

« Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin » Ne cessait de répéter Pansy entre deux fous rires.

Je la foudroyai du regard, et elle tenta de se calmer en s'éventant le visage.

« Regarde, je crois qu'il y a un petit mot avec le bouquet » Reprit-elle avec sérieux.

Avec mauvaise humeur, je m'emparai de celui-ci : « _Etant donné que tu passes plus de temps à te coiffer que moi, j'imagines que c'est à toi de jouer le rôle de la fille. Ta détestée, H.G_ ». Blaise, ayant lu par-dessus mon épaule, fut à son tour pris d'un fou rire.

« Apparemment si, elle te draguait bien à distance. »

.

**oOoOo**

.

_Cours de métamorphose, Jour – J : Saint Valentin _

« Et tu as vu la tête qu'il a affiché quand la beuglante lui a dit qu'il lui avait refilé de… De… »

Ron ne put terminer sa phrase tellement il riait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. Mon meilleur ami avait raison. L'expression horrifiée qu'avait affichée Malefoy n'avait pas de prix.

« Si seulement on connaissait l'identité de cette fille, on pourrait peut-être lui offrir des chocolats et… »

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire face à la réplique d'Harry. Je devais bien avouer être fière de mon coup pour cette fois-ci. Malefoy avait finalement payé pour les humiliations que j'avais subies par sa faute. Aujourd'hui, il était celui dont on se moquait. Son nom si précieux, si cher à sa fierté était tourné en ridicule.

« Oh Merlin, je crois que je ne m'en remets toujours pas. » Se moqua de nouveau Ron, dans un nouveau fou rire.

« M. Weasley » Sermonna le professeur McGonagall. « Serait-il possible de vous taire pendant mon cours, ou bien suis-je obligée de vous faire sortir ? ».

Ronald reprit bien vite ses esprits, et pris sa plume de manière à faire semblant de prendre le cours. Le professeur de métamorphoses soupira agacée et repris son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Aussitôt, Ron reposa sa plume et se tourna vers moi.

« Au fait, qui t'a envoyé ce paquet ce matin ? »

Je ne répondis rien, mais une légère rougeur apparut sur mon visage. J'ignorai totalement le nom de l'expéditeur du colis que j'avais reçu le matin même. En effet, dans le paquet, je n'avais trouvé qu'une boîte d'un délicieux chocolat, et un mot m'indiquant qu'il m'attendrait devant la devanture de Mrs Pieddodu. Mais il n'y avait aucun nom. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me rendre à ce rendez-vous pour découvrir l'identité de cet admirateur, et accessoirement pour le remercier des chocolats hors de prix qu'il m'avait offert.

Un léger sourire éclaira mon visage. La journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Dès le matin, j'étais parvenue à prendre ma revanche sur Drago Malefoy, roi des Serpentard. Qui plus est, un garçon semblait me porter de l'attention, et je ne pouvais qu'en être flattée. Si le reste de la journée se déroulait aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé, le 14 février, deviendrait officiellement ma date préférée.

Gardant ce même sourire sur les lèvres, je trempais ma plume dans mon encrier, prête à prendre des notes sur le cours de métamorphose. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à écrire les informations que nous donnait le professeur McGonagall, un léger pop retentit. Un silence s'installa dans la classe, tandis que tout le monde observait le nain qui avait fait son apparition. Ce dernier tenait une harpe dans ses mains, et je reconnus bien vite l'un des cupidons porteurs de messages.

« J'ai un message musicale à transmettre à Hermione Granger en personne » Annonça-t-il avec lassitude.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise, et je fus incapable de réagir face à cette situation. Impuissante, je fus condamnée à l'écouter chanter.

_« Elle n'est pas aussi belle qu'un arc en ciel, _  
_ Au contraire, elle est plutôt laide comme une abeille, _  
_ Mais je l'aime si fort, malgré ses dents de castor, _  
_ Je l'aime autant qu'hier, malgré ses tifs de serpillière. _  
_ Ô toi, ma douce adorée, _  
_ Non non non, je ne veux plus te quitter »_

A l'instar de l'épisode de la Grande Salle, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de classe, bientôt rompu par les éclats de rire des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall, esquissa elle-même un léger sourire, avant de reprendre un air sérieux et d'ordonner le silence. Quant à moi, je me tassai sur ma chaise ne sachant plus où me mettre. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée…

Je baissai la tête vers mon parchemin, refusant de croiser le regard de quiconque. Et là, comme par magie, quelques mots apparurent sur ma feuille de cours : « _Moi, au moins, j'ai fais l'effort de faire quelques rimes. Ton meilleur ennemi, D.M_ ».

Après avoir lu ces mots, mon regard se posa instantanément sur le blond. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de me faire un clin d'œil, un rictus horripilant collé à ses lèvres. La guerre était déclarée, et foi d'Hermione Granger, il allait le payer.

.

**oOoOo**

.

_Madame Pieddodu, Jour – J : Saint-Valentin_

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Granger qui s'approcha de moi furieuse. Un sourire narquois apparut sur mon visage. Ainsi, elle ne m'ignorait plus ? Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

« Eh bien, je t'attendais, quelle question. »

Cette dernière me jeta un regard noir, et mes ricanements s'accentuèrent. Enfin, les choses redevenaient comme avant. Que Merlin soit loué.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffit de m'humilier avec ce cupidon de malheur, il faut en plus que tu viennes en rajouter une couche. »

« Je te signales que je n'en serais pas arrivé là, si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé cette putain de beuglante ! »

Un sourire éclaira son visage au souvenir du petit-déjeuner du matin même, et je fus pris d'une violente envie de clouer le bec de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Bon on entre ? » Demandai-je avec lassitude.

Un air ahuri s'installa sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi irais-je avec toi dans ce salon de thé ? »

« Après la boîte de chocolat hors de prix que je t'ai acheté, ce serait la moindre des choses. » Me contentai-je de répondre avant de pousser la porte de la devanture.

Je ne vis pas l'expression de Granger en cet instant, mais je savourais l'effet de ma réplique. Il était certain que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout me rejoindrait très vite. Il était presque impossible qu'elle passe son chemin, sans me poser les questions auxquelles elle attendait des réponses. Alors je m'installai à l'une des tables isolées, situées près de la fenêtre. Cinq minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles je fus contraint d'observer la décoration niaise du salon. Après ces quelques minutes écoulés, enfin, la chaise en face de moi émit un grincement. Je plantai mes yeux gris dans les prunelles chocolat de Granger, non sans afficher un sourire en coin. Miss Parfaite quant à elle, ne souriait pas du tout. C'était bien tout le contraire.

« Thé ? Café ? Chocolat ? » Raillai-je.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Rétorqua-t-elle après m'avoir lancé un regard noir.

« A la même chose que toi visiblement. » Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Finalement, un mince sourire vint s'installer sur son visage.

« Il semblerait que j'ai gagné » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre au bout d'un moment.

« Vraiment ? » Interrogeai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Le cupidon en plein cours de métamorphoses ? C'est du vu et revu Malefoy ! Quant au rendez-vous chez Madame Pieddodu, je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus bas. » Lança-t-elle.

Je grognai.

« Par contre, tu avoueras que ma déclaration par beuglante était tout simplement géniale. Ajoute à cela le fait que tout Poudlard pense que tu as de l'herpès. Je crois que c'est une victoire écrasante. »

Je grognai une nouvelle fois.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais le langage de l'abruti ne m'est pas encore familier. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa, et pendant que la serveuse nous servait deux thés bien chauds accompagnés de pâtisseries en tout genre, je méditais les paroles de la Gryffondor. Soit. Elle avait peut-être gagné cette manche, mais sa victoire ne serait que de courte durée.

« L'année prochaine, c'est moi qui gagnerais. » Lui dis-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit-elle un air de défi sur le visage.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Celle-ci se pencha sur la table de manière à rapprocher son visage du mien. Dans un chuchotement, elle demanda :

« Et que feras-tu pour obtenir une telle victoire ? »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage, et à mon tour, je me penchais sur la table de manière à me rapprocher d'elle. Mes lèvres effleurèrent son lobe d'oreille, et son corps entier frissonna. D'une voix que je voulais suave et séductrice, je déclarai :

« L'année prochaine, je t'embrasserai. »

.

**oOoOo**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciés cet OS. **

**Et joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous. **

**See you soon. **

**Sybou'**


End file.
